Electronic and online games have risen in popularity over the past few decades at least partially due to the ubiquity of the Internet. Such games come in a variety of flavors from massive multiplayer online games to single player side-scroll games to multiplayer board-style games to educational card games. The popularity of online gaming may be partially due to the social aspects of gaming, including providing a unique way in which players can connect and compete against friends, colleagues, and family.
Similarly, social networking websites and applications have become very popular. The ability to share information, news, personal information, pictures, and videos with an online social media network seems to have become a popular, if not the most popular, contemporary way to communicate.
Such social networking websites and applications may provide some level of “gamification” of the shared information. For example, in some applications, users can accumulate “likes” for certain popular content, users can share content that is deleted after a certain amount of time lapses, and/or users can acquire “followers” who follow their content. However, such gamification of content sharing has not been fully realized. Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a system or method that combines online gaming with the social aspects of social network information sharing.